Kingdom Hearts Twilight 2
by king of koopas
Summary: Dark side tiene sus dias contados, luego de devorar Destiny Island´s viaja al fin del mundo, allí en un sueño es testigo del nacimiento de Roxas y naminé


Kingdom hearts

Twilight II

Dark Side, el Nuevo esclavo de Ansem logró devorar el corazón de Destiny Islands, pero el elegido se escapo de sus manos. Luego de su primera misión el heartless se retiro a su nuevo hogar, un mundo el cual los Heartless reclamaron como suyo, un mundo extraño, triste y sin vida, donde el agua es suelo y espejo, donde los cielos tienen un color violeta y sobre todo una reinante nada.

En una oscura montaña el oscuro ser reposaba, meditaba sobre su decisión. Sus profundos pensamientos fueron dispersados cuando su amo y señor apareció de un oscuro portal.

Tus habilidades me pueden ser útiles – comenzó a decir mientras caminaba hacia Dark Side. – aunque Sora se logró escapar cumpliste una de tus metas.

Quiero venganza – sin boca y sin poder expresar nada en forma verbal, solo le quedaba la telequinesia para su comunicación-

Y la tendrás

¿Cuándo?

Tranquilo mi impaciente amigo, todo a su tiempo

Quiero su corazón

Lo sé, pero mientras tanto debes de permanecer aquí

¿Qué es este lugar? – sus amarillos ojos se dirigieron hacia el horizonte

El fin del mundo

¿Cómo dices?

Verás, hay un lugar en el universo donde los destinos de los mundos ya están escritos, un lugar donde el todo se vuelve anda y la nada el todo absoluto, pero este mundo esta solo abierto a aquellos que perdieron su corazón y vagan por la nada. Éste mundo esta gobernado por un demonio que solo se despertará cuando todos los mundos lleguen a su fin.

¿Quién es ese demonio?

Se llama Chernabog, es el hijo de la oscuridad. Hubo una vez un tiempo en que él gobernaba su propio mundo, él lo bautizó como the Bald Mountain, pero una noche una luz lo desafió, estos acordaron un pacto, durante el día la luz gobernaría y el turno de la oscuridad seria de noche, pero la luz se alió a un rey, el rey Mickey Mouse, juntos destronaron a Chernabog, este en venganza destruyo todo en ese lugar, a excepción de esta montaña.

¿Por qué no destruyo esta miserable montaña?

Porque es su hogar, en la punta – señalo con un dedo la cumbre de la montaña - Chernabog duerme en la espera de un día sin mundos, ni almas. Verás – comenzó a decir al darse cuanta que su vasallo lo miraba extrañado – el corazón de Chernabog esta atado a este mundo, y no lo piensa dejar.

¿Cuál será mi labor mientras espero mi venganza?

Dormirás, hasta que tu momento llegue – Las palabras de Ansem comenzaron a producir efecto, la enrome bestia comenzó a ser derrotada por el sueño, sin poder resistir a ese encanto, el antes llamado Tai se rindió y durmió.

Los días trascurrieron rápido, en el fin del mundo el tiempo perdió sentido, los días no existían, solo existía el presente, no un mañana ni un antes, solo el presente. Los sueños de Dark side comenzaron a brotar, mientras soñaba también pensaba en que tal vez no fue lo correcto haber evadido su destino, y se dio cuenta de que así fue, se equivoco al decir que no a su labor de prepararle el camino a Sora, ahora le pertenecía a Ansem y no tenía otra opción de seguir sus ordenes como un perro. Luego una visión cubrió su mente, Twilight Town, el mundo que visito hace ya mucho tiempo, ahora comenzaba a tener vida, mientras un chico y una chica nacían, los demás habitantes se creaban con ellos, también comenzaban a tomar forma los falsos recuerdos de una vida entera en ese mundo. Los nombres de los primeros seres vivos que pisaban Twilight Town aparecieron en su cabeza, Roxas y Naminé, luego la visión comenzó a desvanecerse y sus sueños terminaron.

Ya es hora – Dark side comenzó a recobrar el sentido y se incorporó ante Ansem - ¿estas listo?

Sí mi señor – Dark side observo que el demonio ya no estaba en la punta –

¿Qué le paso a Chernabog?

Sora lo mato

¿Por qué? – dijo sorprendido

Chernabog se despertó, atacó a sora y a sus acompañantes, Chernabog no tuvo las fuerzas necesarias para detenerlo, estaba débil, aun no se recuperaba del dolor que le produjo su propia rabia

Pero...

No mas preguntas, no hay tiempo que perder, ¿quedo claro?

Si amo

Entonces sígueme

Amo y lacayo caminaron hacia la falda de la montaña, una vez ya abajo, Ansem le indicó a su sirviente que entrase en un oscuro abismo, y este obedeció.

Escúchame bien – comenzó a decir el amo – me enfrentare al elegido, durante nuestro encuentro se abrirá la tierra, allí es donde te enfrentaras a él, pero debes esperar a que te lo ordene, ¿esta claro?

Sí señor

Excelente, ahora debo enfrentarme a Sora.

Ansem desapareció en un portal, cuando este abandonó el fin del mundo una extraña pantalla de imágenes apareció, allí el Heartless observó todo lo ocurrido en el falso Destiny Islands, luego de la derrota de su amo la tierra se abrió. Ahora es mi turno, se dijo Tai.

Él se lanzó a una batalla que ya estaba perdida, su odio lo volvió mas fuerte, pero no lo suficiente, luego de un enfrentamiento digno, Tai desapareció de la faz del universo para nunca volver.


End file.
